Soul Calibur III: Symphony of Souls
by Aristoteles
Summary: A tale of souls and swords eternally retold...But every tale has it's end. Will darkness corrupt all or will light purify all. A tale of Damnation vs. Salvation. All Chapter's Revised Chapter 4 added!
1. Chronicles: Praeludium

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters of Namco. But I seriously see no point to a disclaimer I mean if your writing a fanfic, it means your a _fan_ of the series, so for you to own anything is really trivial. But whateva.

A/N: signifies thought's. Unless the thought are the main bases for the dialogue.

Okay anyway this project I'm doing all by myself. And I really want to make this story long, epic, and good to read. I know I may not be the best writer here, but I'll still give it my all.

Okay this is the promised recreation of my old fic _Santity Requiem_, that never really got far, because of all the new and leaked info going around I decided to recreate a new story. Hopefully with SC3 release so near I'll have more content to use in the story. Oh and just to give out some recognition. My two favorite stories that I have ever read are "Walk Through Dream" by SilverLocke980 and "Soul Calibur II: of Swords and Souls" By Biohazard 101. Anyway lets start the show.

Soul Calibur III: Symphony of Souls

Chronicle: _praeludium _

Ostrheinburg Cathedral, Germany : 1592

The air around the corrupted land had seemed to fade. The winds, came to a screeching halt as to dare not near this haunted, and long since forgotten Cathedral. And yet a single Soul remained within it's towering walls...Or more precisely, two soul's. One soul evil and corrupt as the legendary pit of Tartarus, or the abyss beyond the River Styx. The other soul, was trapped surrounded in the black depth of the corrupt soul, literally making it seem as if an Angel lived in hell. It's lonely soul struggled to survive, every moment of life's end seemed so near and yet he fought, fought for all things right, in a world so wrong. But soon the angel will spread his wings.

Nightfall had come, just like many others. And another soul had ventured it's way into the haunted place. He was a tall, blonde, and well built man. He wore clothes of that of a noble fencer. His brown pants tight, and a thick purple shirt covered his muscular chest and legs. Around his waist drooped loosely a red sash, a style of noble men at the time. He wore a purple vest, which on the back was encrusted an insignia, but the unusual thing about it was that it appeared to have been cut through the middle to spite it to whatever end. The Frenchman, drew his sword approaching the tainted souls.

The corrupted soul was bent upon one knee, bowing to an ancient sword, who's past was a mystery. And yet even the earth around it seem to corrupt and rot in it's almighty will, the malevolent blade was stabbed into the ground, it's meaty decaying form still resonating a deathly power. It's single eye gazed upon all those who would befall it's unwavering path of annihilation.

The being, the twisted soul's of purity and corruption, that bent before it's will was a monstrosity, a reflection of the demonic blade. It's thick gothic armor, was in a dark shade of azure blue, a color and namesake that had made him known throughout the world as the Azure Knight, Nightmare. The plating of his armor was rusted near the joints, and spikes deadly tipped jutted out it's plates. His helm, was decorated with bat like wings, signifying it had ventured from the deepest parts of hell. From under the helm, emmited a long locke of firey crimson hair. However the most destincting feature upon his form was not the armor, or the deeply corrupted soul, his right arm stood out most of all. His right arm was malformed, it's shape changed and mangled by the ever corrupting blade. The size of a normal man's arm, was easily doubled by his abomination of an arm. Bones of granite rock is what it appeared to be made of, the skin that had once been on the arm long since torn and worn out. Spikes and eyes popped out from it's shoulder to it's elbow. The colour of it seemed like that of decayed marrow.

And yet silently it stayed waiting for the order of the infinetly terrible blade.

The Frenchman had arrived prepared to challenge, the demon for his own foolish pride. He drew his blade and stepped softly unwavered by the demons appearance, sure that in the coming battle he would be victorious. "Demon" he began to speak, "Draw that which bounds you to this cursed land", his eyes were an icy blue, and darted determination. His voice was deep and yet elegant like that of a man who was noble.

However the creature did not look, or acknowledge his presence their, but slowly the demonic blade looked at him and stared. The Frenchman had darted a cold stare of his own to the blade, but as he did he saw that within it was hell awaiting for him. And he began to contemplate, (That sword is nothing but evil...has this journey been nothing but a waste) he began to think to himself but foolishly reclined (impossible I've come to far to back down now). With that he pointed his noble rapier, Flambert, at the eye. "Soon I will be your master, and you will be my prize."

The demonic blade stared at him as if amused by his foolish ambition, then it let out a deathly glare and the knight began to stand. The sound of his clattering armor echoed within the halls of the Cathedral. "You conceited wretched human!" his dark deep demonic voice sent shivers up and down the french mans spine. As the talons of his hand gripped the hilt of the blade letting out a massive ocean of evil energy flow out, like pulling the cork from a bottle of champaign.

(As the lord as my witness, as the true heir to the Sorel fortune, I Raphael Sorel, shall claim that which I desire) Raphael tightly gripped the hilt of his own blade. "Die demon!" he yelled and the battle was under way.

Raphael leaped and made a quick thrust to the demons head. Nightmare sidestepped too slowly and the side of his helm was scratched by the rapier's edge. Nightmare swung down horizontally to swipe the feet from underneath the Frenchman. However Raphael jumped and quickly evaded the attack. Nightmare quickly picked up his pace and went for an uppercut punching the Frenchman with his demonic hand in the abdomen.

Raphael had gotten the wind knocked out of him, but quickly recovered. He let out another thrust, but the demon proved too fast. Nightmare had spun changing to a Night-behind stance which allowed him to quickly move behind Raphael and slice his ribcage. A flurry of red crimson beads spat out from the French mans side. He let out a loud yell and mournful cry. Raphael shifted his right arm to try and stop the bleeding but Nightmare was on the move once more. The Azure Knight quickly stepped in front and was able to punch him with deadly aim directly in the face. The Frenchmen fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. He was sluggish and had lost a lot of blood and was taking deep gapping breath's. Nightmare stood in front of him confident in winning the pathetic soul. "This is for Amy!" Raphael lunged with lightning quick speed that overwhelmed Nightmare. He let out a flurry of thrust each one making marvelous contact between the joint's of his armor. Finally Raphael drew his blade back summoning all his energy for one final powerful attack. He let out the final thrust the blew the Knight away, making him crash into one of the Cathedral walls, instantly shattering all of the beautiful stain glass windows in it's tremendous impact.

Raphael looked triumphant though bloodied and bruised. "Yes, the blade is mine for the taking" however he spoke too soon. As the eye of the blade opened and the form of Nightmare stood once again. Raphael looked on with overwhelming fear, he'd used up all his energy and was in no condition to continue the fight. He let out a deep sigh, and strangely smirked acknowledging his own demise.

However unbeknownst to the noble man the battle had awakened the pure soul within the monstrosity. Siegfried Schtauffen was ready to spread his wings. "Who is this man that valiantly fight's against the demon of me?" Siegfried looked with his all staring angelic blue eyes. The soul of Souledge quickly taking notice, and responded.

"He is like all those foolish men as before, he fight's for a deviant cause, he's nothing less than the others from before." Stated a demonic voice reminiscent of Nightmare's own chilling voice.

"No...This man..this man seems different. He see's his oncoming death but continues to fight willingly. If he shall fight against the demon in my heart. Than I shall join his side and free myself from your demonic grip." Siegfried stated defiantly as his wings of light began to spread. However a battle still raged in the land of reality.

Nightmare had been toying with the Frenchman now, clawing at his arms and legs, taking shallow stabs at his waist and ribcage, leaving him with nothing more than a breath within his lungs. Nightmare finally lifted his demonic sword prepared to strike. The bloodied and broken Frenchman let out one final prayer and whispered the name of the one person on this earth for whom which he cared.."Amy".

Siegfried heard this and power from within him awakened that he never knew he had. "He is not like all the others he fight's to protect, he loves this person named Amy enough to risk his life for her own. I will not, I can not allow you to kill this man." With that the body of Nightmare froze as a more important struggle began from within.

"Your strikes were weak. Fragile. Pathetic. Just like human souls." stated the demonic being, known as Inferno the devilish soul of Soul Edge.

"Silence... I will not obey you anymore. I will atone for what I have done..." Siegfried spatted back. This was his time to fight and he was prepared to do all it took.

"The depth of human greed astounds me. You still seek forgiveness, after all you have done?" Inferno's taunting voice echoed within the depths of shell of Nightmare.

"No! But one must reflect on one's sins and move onward." The knight of light was beginning to question himself but still held his ground.

"...Even if the path ahead leads only to darkness? Only death awaits in the end." Inferno continued."Is it because it is finite that people cling to the joys of life?". Siegfried looked down unable to answer the question, for he struggled with his own soul."...Can you not hear them--the wails of the souls that were swallowed unto the abyss by your hand?"

"I am eternally sorry for what I have done... But listen to me!" The German man was beginning to become flustered with all these questions.

"...He sought death. He revered it. Death is beautiful. Your father, too, knew its allure." Inferno stopped aware of the affect of mentioning his father to Siegfried would have.

The angelic knight looked down, as if ashamed of a past sin."Yes. If I could, I would return to that time--"

"...He must perish. You shall cast his body into the darkness. He shall stagnate and rot, steeped in despair, as you squeeze the final gasp from his lungs!" Inferno's flame seemed to erupted hence fold as he commanded the knight to do his bidding.

"No! That's an illusion! I can see it... I can see the proud way he faces his end!" Siegfried defiantly yelled. This battle would be the one to decide his fate. This battle naught with swords or blades, but with his spirit and mind.

The two forces of evil and good continued, arguing about the Frenchman. Raphael however was astounded that he was still alive. And knew that now was the opportune time to strike. He tightly gripped his rapier and got into a stance finally thrust his blade into the eye of Soul Edge.

The Monstrosity let out a demonic roar of pain, that echoed within all of the Cathedral walls. It was then that the Angelic Knight took control of his body, taking what was rightfully his. In a powerful orb of light Siegfried was reborn, and in his hand was the true sword of salvation Soul Calibur. It's blade shoned with magificient purifying light. The orb of light near the hilt made a holy symphony, that countered the ghoulish screams of Soul Edge.

With the grand sword within his mighty grasp Siegfried stabbed Soul Edge, and twisted the sword in his hands in a deathly jerk, to make sure the blade struck true. However the meaty flesh of Soul Edge awakened and tenticales of it rotten flesh wrapped around the hilt of the holy blade, neutralizing both of the swords, and ending the terrible wake of Soul Edge.

The angelic Knight looked upon himself, finally freed from the cursed sword after so many long years. He removed the cursed armor of the Azure Knight shattering it to pieces, in hopes that it's memory would forever fade from the past.

Alas...this is not to be as an ancient being of long before this time will come and resurrect the Azure Demon and let a new Chronicle of Souls and Swords begin.


	2. Chronicles: Ressurrection War Omen

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters affiliated with Namco.

Review Responses

Naoki07: Thank you for the review, it boosted my spirits up a lot.

Mpmagi: I just fixed all of the errors you pointed out for the prelude. The type of sword Raphael weilds is called a Rapier and is called Flambert

DilaZirk: Thank you, and yeah I couldn't think up of how to make Inferno and Siegfried argue, so I thought why not use the official arguement.LOL

Sacharja: I know I made out Siegfried to be angelic in the prelude, but I just wanted to emphasize how good compared to Nightmare he was.

A/N: ( ) signifies thoughts

signifies translation of language

This chapter was a bit longer than the prologue, and I was amazed that I could actually start it, because once I finished the prelude, I had no idea were to pick up with the story. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Soul Calibur III: Symphony of Souls

Chronicle 1: Resurrection; Omens of War

_Ostrheinburg Cathedral, Germany : Three Months later._

Resurrection...foolish men wish for eternal life, believing that without the limit of time they could become a God on earth. These are the thought's of foolish men, who's pride and greed has created a seed for malice. Not knowing in their blatant haze that it is because men are mortal the Gods envy us. Not knowing that because our life has an end that every moment of existence for us is ever that much beautiful, ever that much glorious. We, mortals shall never be more beautiful than today, never be as content and as full of emotion as we will be tomorrow. Even the angels among Heaven covet us.

Resurrection, the wish to for ever be reborn, to live existence in it's eternity, is a wish granted to one man, who's blinding eye realized that in ages past..Life is beautiful but for a moment and then we are gone. Enraged at his own blight that he would forever live a life of pain. The foolish human has had many names. But to this day names himself after the dark god who cursed him, Zasalamel.

He wore ancient robes of ivory white, that clashed with his own dark skin. Threads of chain mail could be seen from underneath the robe. His head was covered in a hood the silhouetted his face. He wore light golden shoulder plate from which his sleeveless muscular arms were exposed, holding in his hands a silver Scythe decorated and rimmed with gold, the blade designed to represent the ancient Egyptian Sun God Ra. A scythe that even death itself would have envied.

The dark skinned man traveled the earth in search for the one thing that could end his cursed existence. Finally he felt the evil blade in the winds of the west, quickly picking up it's scent. He traveled faster than any ordinary being could, his determination to meet his own demise.

Weeks past and the days and night's were seamlessly felt in the same shade of gray, time not mattering to him, for what he wanted was that of a demons blade. Finally arriving upon the brink of dawn, to the place of haunted steps, and countless battles of life and death. He walked slowly, but pensively he moved through the Cathedral of forgotten souls. The dark halls of the building still left an echo of pain and dispair. And although the sun was high in the sky, sunlight did not shone their, as if the very corruptness of the land blocked back any ray of hope.

But in the main sector, were countless battles had taken place, was the soul of evil, a demons lair. The dark skinned man entered the grand hall. His white robes stood out in the every darkening depth of the corrupted place. The ancient man walked through sensing the demons soul. He continued noticing a pile of shattered armor from which the demonic essence resonated. He stepped up to it and the armor began to glow a crimson hue. The ancient man smirked and raised a palm over the pile of armor. "Listen to me you devil, I shall resurrect you to do my bidding" his voice was deep and black as his heart.

The monstrous spirit responded in a language not known to any being but those of hell. "Shal't verge minus, goth licht mer us" I am a being of infinite power I shall not bow to you. It stated in it's demonic voice.

"Secht mense vous a'lt ruse... Soul Edge." Work for me cursed spirit and I shall offer you the greatest prize of all...Soul Edge. Spoke the ancient man. The demon suprised that this man could speak his demonic tongue, but even more suprised at the mentioning of it's long lost counterpart.

"Praia ladius vecht mognir." Very well, resurrect me and I shall kill all those who oppose. However it's intentions were not so loyal, for as soon as it was rejoined with it's counterpart it would destroy the foolish human who had returned him from the grave. Unbeknownst to the evil Soul, this had been pre-planned by the ancient one, in his infinite wisdom.

Raising his second hand over the armor he began a chant. "Necro luminus licht sieger". The armor seemed to come alive reforming and taking a new shape, the same gothic armor remained, however it was thinner and the spikes had faded away, the rust had desolved and the armor seemed as if freshly forged from the flame. The Azure color still remained, and in place of the bat wings upon the helm a Horn that seemed to have been stolen from the devil himself remained. The armor clattered and clanked as it began to take new life. However the right arm of the armor was missing, at it still moved like a soulless piece of armor.

Zasalamel reached within his robes pulling out from under a familiar shard. infusing it with the armor the shard became it's heart. And it's Crimson eyes exploded within the helm. From within the chest plate a new body began to take shape, filling up the armor with a decayed flesh. Finally exploding in the right arm, taking shape of it's familiar demon claw. The bastard arm began to take shape once more, the thick hard skin and bone made of granite stone. The horn's had returned to their right full place. But in place of the eye's was a demonic mouth upon the shoulder. The rotten flesh stretched once more covering the chest plate in puss and dried out blood, finally taking form of another demonic mouth.

The demon reborn let out a mighty roar! "Let all those who come against me sunder in my infinite flame, let all those perish who speak my name" The demonic mouth upon it chest stretched and roared as if awakening from a centuries sleep. The ancient man smirked content with his condemning plan.

And a pact between immortal beings was made.

_Valentine Manor, Britain._

It was a long cold night just like many before. The rain drummed upon the windows on the left and right walls. The large book shelf on the north wall had all but been emptied out. The pages of ancient books scattered all over the floor in a big mess. Along the west and east walls were tables full of test tubes and containers, and various other scientific tool's. In the middle of the laboratory was a single table which had rows of books piled upon each other silhouetting the single woman that sat, intensively reading and going over notes and languages. She seemed possess by some mad urge to find the solution to an un-answerable question.

She wore a plain black nightgown, and had a cup of tea beside her, though it was already cold, as well as her beloved sword. The beautiful woman had piercing blue eyes that were silhouetted by the bangs of her short platinum hair. her ivory skin shone like the light of the moon even in the still dark that consumed the laboratory. She was intensely focused upon her work, and to answer the question, the key to what she had been searching for, for these past years.(What is Soul Calibur?) the question echoed within her mind repeatedly, never allowing her a moments rest.

But an ancient being had made it's way to her home. He stepped as quitely and fast as the shadows. Making his way to the laboratory.

As his presence neared her's, her blade seemed to come to life the many sectors of her blade beginning to spin like a drill, warning her quietly of his presence. She slowly slid her hand from her book to the hilt of her blade, to respond quickly to any incoming threat.

Loudly the door to her laboratory echoed, it's rusted hinges screeching as it slowly opened. The countess turned around and saw the dark skinned, ancient man. But she did not know this mistaking him as nothing more than one of the slaves that had tried to run away from their master. "Leave this place now you moor. Or you shall never leave this place alive" her voice had a thick British accent, and was smooth and almost snake like.

However the man did not move, and plainly stated."Did you read the book?" not more as a question but as a statement. This completely took the Countess be surprise, how could he have known of her research.

"Who are you?" she questioned slowly, as she stood up from her chair, taking her blade and said book at hand. Slowly stepping back.

He began to lift his head slowly, a streak of lightning hit the window to the right lighting his face. He had a scar on his left eye, resembling a circular cut. But that was not the strange part: it was his eye, it was gold, pure gold, though it had some mystical presence. And as if out of thin air a grand Scythe appeared in his hands. "I am a ghost of the past"

"Then I shall send you to the afterlife!" the countess yelled, her blade coming to life broke into it's whip like form, thrusting itself a the mysterious man.

He side stepped to the right the paper on the floor blew up at his intense speed. The countess swung her blade performing a circular motion to cut the man by the waist. He ducked quickly moving under the many rings of a the blade. He leaped grabbing his Scythe by the end allowing him longer reach, he swiped at the countess cutting through her gown.

She quickly redrew her blade, returning it to it's blade form just in time to black the blade of his scythe. He quickly stepped back twisting his body in a spin and holding out his scythe to do a devastating spin attack. The countess quickly countered with another of her own spins reforming the blade to a whip. Both attacks collided sending sparks flying around the room.

The countess backed up stabbing the full of her blade into the ground, kneeling as she tightly gripped the hilt. "What is that all woman?" stated the ancient man, unbeknownst to him the blade had made it way underground and out the other side behind him, waiting like a snake for the best time to strike.

"Die woman!" he swiped her with his scythe, her blade quickly responded but not before he had landed a blow on her arm, the falling from her grasp. The tip of her blade struck fast and true impaling the shoulder of the enemy. He let out a loud gasp of pain, he had not seen his own blood in eons. As mysteriously as his scythe appeared it vanished as he slowly picked up the ancient book. "This is a mistake from my past. The world no longer needs this..." As he spoke, crimson flames engulfed the book in his hand. Ignoring the countess' gasp, he dropped the burning book onto the floor and turned to leave. The flames spread with an unusual fervor, seperating Ivy and the man.

"Stop!" she yelled at him, frustrated that he had been able to touch her. It was unlike her to lose a battle so easily, but because the power of Soul Edge was quickly spreading having full control over her blade was beginning to become a chore.

"If you wish to learn everything about the cursed sword and the spirit sword, then follow the knight you know well..." With those words, the man disappeared behind the curtain of flames.

"Damnit" she continued to curse underneath her breath. She quickly extinguished the flame before it could cause any real damage to the alchemic laboratory. "What did he mean by _the knight I know well_. Is he talking about Nightmare or..." Her heart began to race at the thought of seeing her old companion."Siegfried" she whispered softly.

_Somewhere Near Ober-Getzenberg, Germany._

The sound of marching and thunderous drums of war echoed around the many hills of the battle field. The war cries of men ready for battle sounded like thunder. Thousands of men, clad in armor bearing swords, sheilds, lances, some on horse back marched to kill and destroy one thing. The Azure Knight, Nightmare.

And there upon the tallest hill he stood, the ominous warrior of death, the Azure Knight himself looked upon the on coming army. He let out a corrupt and wicked smile, his thirst for souls overwhelming him as he saw fresh souls to devour near him. Out of thin air a Phantom of the cursed blade appeared in his deathly decayed talons. He stabbed the phantom blade into the ground letting out a loud roar from his mouth escape him, as he moved like lightning grabbing the hilt of his blade once more and charged the oncoming army single handedly. This was a routine that he would do almost ceremoniously before running into deep combat.

The army of Germanic knight's readied their lances and swords, beginning a mad charge against the evil incarnate. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by not one but two warriors. The ancient man Zasalamel watched as his puppet did his bidding. But another, confused Soul watched in anticipation of witnessing the being she had fallen in love with, and yet never even knew.

Upon the battle field Nightmare was a tyrant quickly slaying ten men in whole single swipes, quickly devouring their souls to gain even larger strengh. The armies of Germany battled on some of the warriors that were able to land a blow upon the Azure Knight died in vein, at the saw that it had naught a body to pierce.

Nightmare decapitated them all one by one, until the General of the Knight's drew his sword, requesting a duel with the nightmarish creature.

"I am Stephen Ducard, I shall slay you beast of hell" He had a thick Germanic accent. His face was strong and had a chizzled chin and jaw. He had deep green eye's and a scar upon his face, the scar was caused by a claw, Nightmares claw from years past. He wore stainless steel armor, the plates were large and decorated heavily with gold and rubies. He had a thick fur cape draped around his shoulders, and he weilded a large Zweihander. The blade itself was a ebony black, the middle of the sword decorated in ancient golden runes. The blade was infamous around Germany as the sword of the Legendary hero Sigurd, named Glam.

Nightmare's eye sharpened deviously. Both great warriors stood in a familiar stance. The surviving warriors ready to attack if anything should go wrong. They stood silently calculating each other's strengh. The tension between both great warriors was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

In an explosion the two knights charged each other.The legendary blades connecting, each times the speed and collision of the blades send sparks onto the battle field. Nightmare attempted to rip the noble knights head off with his talons, but was easily countered by the knight's sword. Each of their blows landed with fast and furiously tremendous impact. Finally seperating, both moving to each end of the battle field.

"How is it that you are able to anticipate my movements?" Nightmare's voice was dark and demonic, and yet a the same time cool and calm.

The noble knight looked at him with deep depressing eye's. "We have fought before" his tone was cold and emotionless. "You, demonic parasite, once took a friend of mine. And nearly ended my life. This scar is all that remains of that battle." he pointed at the talon like scar upon his face.

Nightmare noticed this, but still was not able to determine where, or when he had fought such a powerful soul. Finally taking one last charge at each other, their powerful blades colliding with each other as they met in a stalemate. Each warrior pushed his blade against the other in a test of strengh for both of them. (This man, his body is strong, he should make a suitable host for me) thought the Azure Knight.

An intense heat began to charge up in the Abominations arm causing his to glow a bright red. The heat began to melt the edge upon his opponents sword. (No!) thought the German General but it was too late. The Phantom blade cut through Glam like a hot knife through butter, sinking itself into the General's body.

The knight's saw the death of their noble leader and lunged once more at the demon. Each of them losing their life in the process.

Nightmare then picked up the body of the fallen General, and like a parasite his arm left the armor and began to fuse itself with the body of Stephen Ducard. Nightmare gaining a new host body withdrew the chivalrous armor of the fallen knight and reclaimed his demonic gothic armor. "Yes, this is it" the demon stated as a new surge of energy made it way into his new veins. However he knew that since the body was dead, it would decay if not fed with souls.

The Azure knight stabbed the phantom blade into the ground once more and in a large sunder devoured the souls of the knights. And an explosion of infernal fire swept the land destroying the bodies of the brave men, leaving nothing bit stains of blood upon the ash floor.

The misguided Soul of a young woman stepped onto the waste land, that had been a battle field. Nearing the Azure knight, her heart began to race in both fear and revearance toward the angel of death. Nightmare noticed her quickly turning to face her.

The woman wore torn green and purple clothes that were tight on her body, Her shirt cut to reveal the lower part of her breast. Her hair was short and wild, colored in a bright green, upon her face was a purple streak that across her nose to her jaw. Her outfit was decorated with various green feathers, representing her past.

Her huge purple eye's stared at him in respect. Around her shoulder she carried an unusual weapon, a large ring type blade. Her breaths became deep as the looked up at the towering demon. His sword appeared once more in his venomous grip. Fearing he would kill her before she could speak she dropped to the floor kneeling before him. Surprised and yet curiously he look upon her kneeling form as she began to speak.

"Oh great lord of death, I ask that you grant me my wish. I wish to join you, and to help you collect souls. I wish to be beside you, to kill by your side." she lowered her head in a worshipping like manner.

The knight gave her a cold neglectant stare. "To join my side you must be prepared to accept the dark flames of inferno". The woman quickly raised her head looking at him shaking her head intently."Very well" His claw violently gripped her head, nearly crushing it in it's mighty grip. She let out a small gasp, as the pain of hell began to surge through her body. Once the demon released her head, her eye's glimmered with a demonic flame. A pact among souls forged to forever serve his demonic will.

But unknown to them all, a cast of new soul's would appear that in time will set the path of victory. Either for darkness or Light. Warriors from other worlds, touched by the evil of the demonic flame will come to challenge it's will or to serve it.

A Death Knight

A Swordsman

A Hellspawn

A Warrior

Their lives, are more intertwined with legend of Soul Edge, that they ever could have imagined.

A/N: Not too particularly happy with this chapter, because I really had no idea where to begin the adventure. I might, if your wondering why I put Ivy in their is because her story is going to intertwine with one quite a few of the main characters. Also a bit about Stephan Ducard shall be revealed later in the story. And I'm also betting that a lot of you will be pissed that the Guest characters will be in the story. But don't worry, I'm making their reasons for being in the story different, that'll surprise you all just how well they fit into the story. That being said they wont appear until later in the story when the actual quest begins.

Preview to Next Chapter: Siegfrieds P.O.V: The blood still remains, haunted by my past, will those I have hurt be ever to forgive me. No, I shall be a forgotten song in the abyss of time. I shall create a new identity, a new face. But what is this, rumors of Nightmare are spreading, the Azure Knight has returned. Will I ever be freed of this cursed life. Will I ever be happy. I suppose I am nothing but a dreamer, in the nightmare of reality.


	3. Chronicles: Journey To Germany

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters associated with Namco.

Review Responses

Sacharja: Thank you. I've been told a lot that I write good descriptions. And Only two of the mentioned character will have to do and effect the plot.

DilaZirk: Thank you for the compliment. Don't worry about the Guest Character for it shall all fall into place. And now that you pointed that thing about Ducard and Nightmare I wish to change it, but I can't seem to be able to edit the chapter without having to remove the whole chapter(If their is a way please tell me because I made more additions to both chapters that I wish to update, but they don't really make a siginicant difference)

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I've wrote. This one has a lot of Major character development, and moves the Story along a bit. I've also taken the liberty of implementing some historical aspects into the Chapter.

signifies Authors Input.

Soul Calibur III: Symphony of Souls

Chronicle 2 : Aliases, Reunion.

_Paris, France Two days later_

In the great streets of cobble stone, thrived the Beautiful city of Paris. The whole essence of the grand city was marvelous and contempt. From the beautiful cathedrals and marble stone buildings, to the large marketplace at the heart of the city, people could be heard all about working and talking, laughing and playing. The grand city was the liveliest it had ever been, with their noble ruler, King Louis XIV, the need for warriors in this land seemed almost unnecessary in it's eutopian community.

However at every corner on every street one could see the grand peace keepers, upon their valiant steeds. The Musketeers, of King Louis XIV, were infamous around all of Europe. Most known for either their amazing fencing abilities and marksmanship or for their great feats of courage. but most known to the people was their motto "All for one, and one for all". However some will come to know the true deepness that lies in those words.

At the royal palace, at the heart of the city, large gates surrounded the beautiful ivory building. The masonry put into the columns and corridors more beautiful than anywhere in all of Europe. The statues that decorated the beautiful gardens surrounding the palace with that of angels and beautiful sculptures of King's past. The enormous beautiful fountain just in front of the main palace door was tremendous in both size and beauty.

The many Musketeers all marching around to secure the safety of their King, while other's practiced the sword techniques in the ever green fields.

Upon the field watching over the many great warriors were the two greatest warriors of all, the newly appointed Colonel, and his liutenant.

The lieutenant was dressed in a blue traditional Musketeer uniform, with the long traditional garbs and cape flowing freely, with the large insignia crucifix at the chest. He wore the traditional large hat with a large white feathered quill. His face was extremely young for someone in his rank. He face was chiseled, and strong his green eye were gentle and understanding, his nose was shaper and pointed, but still small. His skin was tanned and from underneath his hat one could see his thick black curly hair.

Beside him stood a man of a bit larger build. However unlike his liutenant he did not wear traditional Musketeer uniform. His suit was fashion in colonial garbs, the red and peach coloring was reminisent of a checker board type design, with either side decorated with a lion insignia. Underneath the tailed jacket, one could plainly see his chain mail tight against his muscular body. His combat boots were tall and brown, with silver armored plating covering the shins. His pants were red and saggy, intricately designed with encrusted, thin gold swirled and curls. His sleeves were long, the shoulder's were plated in beautiful stainless steel. Around his shoulder he had a thick brown, with a large plate that was encrusted with a lion, holding it to his suit. The bottom of the belt held many little dagger's and throwing knifes. His gloves reached high to his elbow, which were brown, the outer part of the glove plated with steel. Around his neck, he wore a angelic white scarf, covering most of the features of his face, that flowed into two strips in the back, the tips of which were decorated in gold. His hair was blonde, short and spiky. His eyes were a piercing angelic blue, with a thin vertical scar upon his right eye.

"Colonel Frederick, are you ready to head out and check upon the civilians, their have been tales of a robber stealing from the local missionary." The young lietentant stated, looking up at his superior. His voice had a surprising British accent, which was smooth and pleasant.

"Eric, countless times have I told you to quit the formalities." The Colonel, was young, and his voice vigorant. However their was no accent in his speech and, because so little knew of his origins they often wondered, just were the great warrior originated from.

"Fine then, if you insist." the young liutenant let out a small smirk. "It's amazing in just how little amount of time this city has changed. Everyday their would be a riot, but ever since you showed up it's been rather peaceful." Eric turned to look at Frederick. "You've scared off all the thieves and marauders, and with that all the fun" Eric said playfully.

"I really don't know what I did that seemed to drive off, all the action" Frederick said in all seriousness. Eric just looked at him dumbfounded.

"You don't know, come on now Frederick, once you arrived here you were able to bring down the army of bandits that had been marauding the city for weeks, Single handedly! without even so much as even drawing your sword. Then you were able to stop a massacre with the townsfolk without even drawing your blade. Finally you became a Musketeer and were able to complete years worth of training in just about two weeks. And have been promoted to Colonel of the Musketeers and have been ordained as the personal imperial guard of the King himself." Eric stated nearly escalating into a small yell. "And you wonder why every theif around has headed for the hills." Eric let out a small laugh. "The people are starting to call you D'artagnan the Second" the mood changed to one of a more depressing tone.

"How long has it been now since his death? it's felt like such a long time" Frederick looked at his friend his eye full of melancholy. "I hadn't even known him for long and yet it seems like I had grown up with him".

Eric looked upon his troubled friend."Speaking of which, what has become of Athos, Porthos, and Aramis." Eric had grown up thriving upon the legend of "The Three Musketeers" and felt blessed that he had gotten the chance to fight along the heroes side.

"Athos and the King remain close, with Athos frequently stopping by to teach him a sword lesson or two. Aramis has returned to the church, seeking for redemption once more." Frederick smirked, "And you know where ever Aramis is Porthos is close to follow, he still pesters Aramis about not being sexually oriented".

The duo let out a laugh. Even at old age Porthos was still by far one of the most lustful men they had ever met.

"What do you think actually happened that day at the Bastille? "

"Aramis and Athos have sworn me to secrecy. Only the current General, and I know besides the three Musketeers." Frederick turned his gaze once more toward the field.

"Oh come on man. I'm your best friend, surely you can tell me" Eric, took off his hat in frustration of being kept in the dark.

"Anyway any news on any of the current war's going around." the Colonel placed his left hand behind his back in a manner common of that of nobility.

"What you mean besides the one between us and the Deutch!" Eric face was stretched out almost comically as he yelled.

"I don't care about the affairs of this idiotic war. It's just another one of the Cardinal's excuse to gain more power and more land." Frederick stated in digust.

"Yeah well don't let him hear you say that, or he shall have your head" Eric had a deep hatred pointed toward the Cardinal of France. He had always believed that the church had to much say in government, and that the people should have more say in the politics of France, than that of the foolish nonsense of the Church.

"Don't worry I wont. Besides, the King has grown quite fond of me, I doubt he would let anything the Cardinal say effect me" Frederick looked at the large blade that stood hilt up against the wall. The sword was rather large, nearly his height. The blade was wide, but made of light but powerful metals. The large hilt was decorated with Germanic symbols. Eric had long since noticed this and theorized that his good friend was from Germany. A thing brown strip ran along the middle of the blade, and it's tip was curved and blunt.

"Dear god man, how do you wield such a enormous blade. I myself prefer a short sword and my trusty Rapier." Eric watched as Frederick seamlesly placed the blade to lean upon his shoulder, with little to no effort.

Frederick let out a small laugh. "I've been thinking of exchanging it for another sword, but I've grown quite fond of it. And I've even named it, it's name is Redemption" the wind seemed to blow as he stated the last word, push his hair.

Suddenly a main dressed in a fancy brilliantly white french suit appeared. His stature was smaller even compared to Eric. "Colonel Fenix, King Louis XIV request a meeting with you immediately" stated the Frenchman

"Very well then. Liutenant keep your eye's upon the Musketeers, inform me of any and all out of the ordinary occurrences" Frederick voice became deeper, and more comading as he played his role as Colonel.

"Yes sir" The young Liutenant bowed before Fenix left, into the palace.

_King Louis XIV throne room three minutes later_

The throne room of the King was enormous, designed to have large parties and balls. To the east and west wall were large windows covered and decorated with crimson red curtains. Between each of the windows were painting of the previous King's of France. From the entrance to the throne room to the very throne itself was a long red carpet. The throne was large, the armrest decorated in various rubies and emeralds, and carved out of pure gold. The cushions were thick and soft, colored in a crimson red, like the curtains. Upon the throne sat the young King himself.

His pants were a pure white, the linens made of the softest silk. The pants decorated in a darker shade of white. His beautifully elegant boots matched his outfit perfectly. He wore a beautiful long sleeved jacket the sleeves designed in the same manor as his pants, On top of which he wore a white vest, that nearly looked like plate armor. Upon his right shoulder was a long beautiful sash, that draped down to his elbow. His gloves were a brilliant white. Around his neck was a white handkerchief, that was elegant and simple. Upon his shoulder draped a large red cape. And upon his head he wore a simple crown reminisent of those of Julius Caesar. He had thick blonde wavey lockes of hair. His face was young and his jaw line chiseled. He gazed upon noticing Fenix enter with his piercing green eyes.

To the right and left of the King stood his royal advisers talking amongst themselves. King Louis raised his hand stopping their conversation on que. "Leave us." the court of men seemed flabbergasted as he commanded this but left either way.

"My lord you wish to see me." Fenix knelt in his royal presence.

"Frederick many a time I have wished you to call me by my true name and still you insist. Come now my friend, you are one of my most trusted allies" The King voice was pleasant and smooth, it was deep but still had a very king like tone. Louis looked down pulling out a scroll from underneath his sleeve. "Frederick, I have dire news"

The Colonels face changed from one of charismatic to a more harden warrior face. "What is it my lord?"

"Germany, they are calling for aid. They say that a terrible demon is devastating their armies...They say it is the Azure Knight" The noble king quickly stood to hold his friend back should any of the information overwhelm him.

Frederick's eye sharpened and intensified ten fold, it had been rumoured that the Azure Knight had returned, when he had gotten wind of it he was prepairing to set off but was thankfully stopped by Louis.

His hands balling up into fist, nearly tearing his palm. "The Azure Knight is mine. I alone shall travel and kill the demon" Frederick's voice seemed to have changed as well normally it would sound light and soft, however it became darker and deeper sounding nearly like a demon himself.

"That demon haskilled hundreds of men single handedly, to go alone would be suicide. Frederick hear me, I care to much for you to let you run off on an unplanned hunt. Please if you must go take at least ten of my finest Musketeers."Louis' threw his arms about trying to stop the brash Frederick.

"This is my mission, mine alone and no others" Frederick turned and began to walk toward the entrance.

"Damn it Frederick I order you as your King to stop immediately!" Louis' voice was dark and commanding.

"The Azure Knight is my enemy, and so is anyone who get between that enemy and me." Frederick reached up to his shoulder pulling off the badge that represented his grand rank, and tossed it on the floor. "Long live the King" his voice was deep dark and ominous. These were the last wordsLouis would ever hear from his friend.

_Royal Palace Courtyard Three Minutes later_

"What happened! Did you get promoted to General? Did he Knight you? God man talk !" Eric stated as he and Frederick walked to the Gates.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Your the new Colonel. Take care of the Musketeers, and if you by chance see Athos, tell him I wish him my best. Good bye my friend. All For One" Frederick arrived at the gates and prepared his horse to leave, quickly taking the reins and rushing to his cabin home, Leaving Eric behind.

"And One for All. Good bye old friend".

_One Day Later_

Upon the streets of Paris, walked a beautiful woman, with an unusual wardrobe. She wore a blue uniform, reminisent of those that the Musketeers wore. Her ivory white boots reached high upon her legs going above her knee. Her blue jacket reached past the waist un button to reveal a white button up shirt, with a handkerchief around her neck. Around her waist she wore a belt full of tiny viles and potions, and to the left of her waist hung her large broadsword. Ivy' s SC2 2p

She made her way through the many alleys of the beautiful city. As she reached a corner of the Market, a small boy stole a loaf of bread. He quickly slipped past her bumping into her. "What a rude little boy." She continued walking until she noticed. "That little thief stole my vile" She quickly began chase.

The boy had stopped at a little stoop, beside him were a bunch of thugs and low-lives. A rather large man got up and patted the kid on his head. "Good job boy. Now give me the vile" The large man took the vile from his hands, the little container of glass seemed puny in his enormous hands. "This should fetch a good price on the market"

It was then that the woman had caught up with the little boy. "Excuse me little boy, please return the vile you stole from me" The woman had known that when it came to little kids it was better to be gentle, otherwise they would often make more trouble.

The man stood in front of the little kid, and cracked his knuckles. "Hey lady, why don't you just forge about the vile and go home before you get into real trouble" The large man seemed intimidatingly large compared to the Alchemist.

"If you do not return that which is rightfully mine then their _will_ be trouble" the platinum haired woman gripped the hilt of her sword, trying to intimidate the large man.

"Oh so the little wants a fight does she." the man let out an explosive whistle "Come on boys!" he swung his arm as signaling his gang of thugs. Each of them had a weapon of their own, a tall skinny one held a pitch fork, whilst another had two large knifes in his grip. A thick large man carried with him a large butcher knife that he passed on to their leader, finally equipping himself with a pair of spike embeded brass knuckles. Another pair of thick bearded burly men appeared one weilding a mace and the other a large thick bat.

Compared to the men the alchemist seemed almost puny in size. She quickly drew her sword however, un phased by the large men. But not far away they heard a horse trotting his way their direction. The sound began to get louder and louder until finally the figure showed himself. It was non other than the former Colonel of the Musketeers himself, Frederick. The group of men looked up at him their eyes filed with fear.

"What is going on here" his voice loud and demanding. The woman looked up at him, his scarf covered most of his face but still their was something familiar about him. Frederick noticed her gaze, and his heart skipped a beat as he realized who the enchantress was. His eyes stared back at hers. He quickly turned his head. "I shall not repeat myself, what is going on here.?"

The leader of the thugs spoke out. "My lord this woman attempted to take my life, look at her she would have struck me down with that sword".

"You liar!" The woman spat. Frederick stepped off of his stallion, and began to walk closer the small group of people.

"Then tell me miss, what was it that happened?" He was standing directly between the woman and the group of men.

"I need not explain myself to you" She gave him a ice cold stare. Her teeth clenched tight, as she began to become irritated with them altogether.

"Watch your tongue woman, you are talking to lord Frederick" spoke one of the thinner thugs.

"I don't care who he is. If you do not return to me what is rightfully mine, I shall kill you all" her grip upon her sword tightened once more.

"Enough of this" Frederick turned toward his stallion, and from the side of the horse pulled out his large and powerful sword. The alchemist, looked upon the sword. It was far too familiar it had to have been Siegfried's she thought. Frederick continued "You men return her what you have stolen and, you can go freely without arrest. However next time you do this it's to the Bastille were you shall go."

"Very well my lord" the leader returned the small vial to the woman, who promptly placed her sword back into it's scabbard.

"Good. Now go about your business" Frederick placed his sword back in it's place and sat once more upon his steed. His horse had barely managed to go a few paces before the woman stopped him.

"Wait, Sir Frederick, where is it that you got that sword?" she pointed toward the large blade that hung upon the horse's side.

"I received it from a old friend...He died three months ago" he turned his gaze away from her.

The alchemist's heart became overwhelmed by a deep and yet new feeling it had never felt like a sharp dagger had quickly stabbed it. Her face was that of deep sorrow, Frederick felt sorry for her as he noticed this but couldn't help but be a little happy at the providence of seeing such a cold woman become all too human.

"Tell Mademoiselle, what is your name?" he asked her shacking her out of her sad thoughts.

"My name is Isabella Valentine, call me Ivy" She bowed her head before the man.

"_En Chante_ miss Valentine" He bowed in response.

"Tell me where is it that you are headed?" She asked not giving him the chance to continue on his path. By the looks of how equipped the Stallion he rode was it was apparent that he was going on a long quest.

"I'm off to Germany to...handle a disturbance" He looked away.

"I don't suppose your going off to fight the Azure Knight are you?" She stated her eyes ever calculating.

"I...your a clever woman. And from what I can tell a strong arm, but where I go now no one can follow" he motioned for his horse to continue.

"I'm sorry my lord but if it's to the Azure Knight you go I will have to stop you" She quickly re-drew her sword, pointing it's deadly tip at his face.

He looked down at her his gaze becoming focused and hard and in a flash he quickly took out his own sword from his steed quickly connecting with her own sword to knock it out of her grasp.

"I've but moved once and already defeated you what makes you think you can stop me" he quickly found his answer the sword came to life extending itself quickly pressing it tip onto his neck.

"Not all is what it appears" She had a slight smirk upon her face.

"If only you knew how true that is" He stated as he rubbed his neck as the sword retracted.

"Give me a few moments to pack my thing's I shall meet you shortly at this spot" she stated sheathing her sword.

From a far loud hoof beats were heard they thundered and echoed in the walls of the city quickly making their way to where the two warriors stood.

"Frederick thank god, I thought you had left." Eric had arrived, with various other Musketeers on his rear. He gaze wandered from Frederick to Ivy, "Well what do we have here what a lovely Mademoiselle, Frederick you've been holding out on me, you never told me you knew someone so beautiful" Eric dismounted from his horse taking off his quilled hat he went to reach for the maiden's hand.

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever feel" she said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"If I am ever as so lucky to touch such an angel then I hope that is the last thing I feel" He said as he bowed before her ever cold gaze.

"Eric what is it?" Frederick interrupted.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot, the King requested for me to find you and give you this" he motioned for another Musketeer who handed him a small black case, the outside was made of a dark blue velvet. Frederick reached for it quickly opening the small box, and before it was opened to a sliver he quickly closed it, it's presence ever so familiar. Ivy sensed it as well.

"Soul Edge" she whispered low enough for only the three to hear.

"Just a small shard" Frederick responded.

"What?" Eric looked at her confused that she could possibly know the content inside the case.

"We must be off" Frederick stated placing the small box into one of the many sockets on his belt.

"Wait wait wait, what the hell is going on? what in the world is Soul Edge? and how could you have possibly known what was in that box?" Eric stammered, the other Musketeers tried to listen closer but to no avail.

"Their is no time, Ivy get your things ready we leave for Germany as soon as your packed." Frederick stated as he reached for her hand to help her upon the stallion.

"Wait Germany..." Eric thought to himself. "Oh no, I know your not going to do what I think you are" He looked up intently at Frederick, whose eyes reflected his solemn reply. "Frederick your be far one of the greatest warriors I've ever met and one of the most amazing people I have met, but this is Suicide. Nightmare has killed hundred if not thousands. How can you possibly hope to over come him" his speech was reminisent of the king's own sentiment.

"I must do what ever I can" Frederick replied.

"Then if it's Germany your off to then to Germany I shall follow." Eric replied quickly remounting his horse.

"No my friend you must stay here. If I am in need I'll need you to rally all the Musketeers" Frederick replied.

"But I...Fine Frederick you win this time, but please my friend take care of yourself" Eric stated. as Frederick's stallion continued to trot. "Frederick...fighting along side you has been my lifes honor"

Frederick looked back at him giving him one more solemn look before replying "All for one"

"And one for all" then just as quickly Frederick and Ivy disappeared.

Preview to Next Chapter: Ivy's P.O.V My heart pains me to know that Siegfried, my once trueest companion has passed on to the next life. But still I must not stray from my mission. This Frederick seems to be well known and a good swordsman, but I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere. But what's this upon our trip to Germany we meet a pair of young warriors. Let us hope they will not interfere in our mission.


	4. Chronicles: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or any characters that appear in this fan fiction etc.

A/N: Sorry took so long I've been playing and finding out lots of new info for SC3 

signifies authors input

signifies translation of other language

() signifies thought

Review Responses

Huh: My historical accuracy is not at all incorrect. Believe me I've done my homework before I started this fic. In fact if anything is historically in accurate it's the Canon timeline in Soul Calibur.

Sacharja: All errors have been revised. I've renamed Fenix into Frederick as to add a little cruel irony. If you don't understand it will be revealed in later chapters.

MpMagi: Thank you for your kind words. 

PhyschoBlue: Hey man how've you been, Yes I'm back and I'm better than ever LOL

TATRW: thank you 

The Mad Dragon: I enjoyed your story once I read it again in it's real format. It' great please, continue it. I'm a rabid Sieg&Ivy fan. And as I stated earlier, the errors have been revised.

Soul Calibur: Symphony of Souls

Chronicles:Revelations.

_Three Week's Earlier_

The Sun had long since set upon all of Germany. The cold winter air blew through the dense trees and forested areas. The stars in the sky were already out but none could see them. For in the sky ominous clouds floated about, foreshadowing a dark rainy night.

Through large valleys of grass and oak a large man walked about. Not one step he took could be made, but one could nearly feel the power in each step within the ground. The blades of grass seemed to bow to him as if he were a king. Slowly he made his way over a large hill. Once he had reached the top he could see how steep the hill sloped down the other side becoming a smooth rich valley more than two-hundred yards in both length and width. But at the other end of the valley another hill sloped upward leading into a large Cathedral.

"Soul Edge, you shall be destroyed!" his thunderous voice echoes all through out the night. He was a large man; his muscles seemed to have been flexed even when they were relaxed. He stood at a height of seven feet. His chest was out and strongly built having grown a patch of hair upon them. Over his bare body he wore a large animal skin. It's fur was white as snow but was as hard as steel surely the beast was one of the ancient animals that once ruled the land. It's head came over on top of the mans acting as a makeshift hood, masking his face, revealing only his nostrils, jaw, and chin which where covered in a thin beard. Holding the hide upon his body were two thick chains that went about his torso making an X upon it. In his massive hands was a two handed mace the end of the mace was made of thick brawny metal with many large protrusions upon it.

His voice did not go unheard.

Upon the high floor of the Cathedral stood the Azure Knight standing between two large pillars. At his side leaning against one of the giant pillars was a woman dressed in green and purple.

"Nightmare Come out and meet your end!" His grip tightened around his weapon, his teeth clenched shut. As he stated these words the ominous clouds began to thunder the lightning silhouetted the warriors on either side.

Finally a tremendous door at the foot of the Cathedral began to open, an eerie light began to poor out as the door opened wide. The large man wasn't able to make out what was slithering through the doors, but he could feel the earth beneath him begin to tremble and shake and a thunderous sound of marching feet began to vibrate in the sky. Whether or not it was the thunder he could not make out but soon in a flash of lightning it was revealed.

Before him in the once beautiful valley now stood hordes of lizardmen their swords drawn and teeth and claws bared. Each of them roared and hissed looking upon him with fiery demon eyes.

"Damn it not them again." He said beneath his breath. "I will stop at nothing until Soul Edge is destroyed. Bangoo this is for you!" he shouted and began a mad charge. Instantly the lizardmen responded charging for him. It looked an ant charging toward an ocean.

The White Giant swung up vertically taking care of the first lizardman, and then swinging horizontally took out three lizardmen making their necks snap loudly. A lizardman jumped up to bite at his back but was met with the metallic fur, and was quickly struck in the back of its neck killing it instantly. Another leaped up but was choked in the Giants titanic grip snapping its neck in two. Three more leaped up biting into him or scratching at him, he managed to take out a few then three more leaped with sword drawn. He killed more and more each time the leaped for his neck. His body was covered in blood and his mace was dripping in it. More and more came still he tried, quickly dispatching them one by one, until finally his hands gave in and he dropped his mace. The rain was making harder to see and more lizardmen leaped upon him one by one the carcass's piled up around him he twisted their necks each making a thunderous snap and dying roar. His breaths became heavy and still they came until eventually he was overwhelmed and consumed in a flurry of lizardmen. All that one could see was a huge mountain of lizardmen on top of each other.

In an Explosion he battered all of them off letting out a mighty yell. Blood covered him so much so that not even the rain could remove it from his body.

"This is impossible!" he yelled out, as he could see he had killed dozens maybe even a hundred lizardmen but still they came by the thousands it was an entire fleet, some came from the bay to his left other from beneath his very feet and countless came from the cathedral doors. More and more leaped upon him until all that could be heard was an echo of his yells.

Amidst the field of chaos and carnage, where rain fell hard and blood filled the ground like a river within the cathedral walls stood the Azure knight content with his army of souls.

_Somewhere in France three weeks later_

Frederick and Isabella sat upon their stallion and mare. They had left Paris one day previous and had made a good pace and were nearly reaching the border of France and into Germany. The ride had been rather uneventful with not so much as a word between either warrior.

They had just stopped to rest their horses and had begun their journey once more. "So Ivy tell me what is it exactly that you wish with Soul Edge? Why is it that you want to destroy it?" Frederick asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" she plainly stated. He never responded, and neither said another word.

Frederick looked onward and noticed two people ahead of the road, one appeared to be smaller than the other, and they appeared to b yelling at each other.

"I knew it, I knew it. Serves me right for following some girl who follows the wind" the taller of the two yelled.

"Shut up Yunsung, we aren't lost" she snapped back. "I just need a little time to find the wind that's all"

"Please Talim it's a miracle we've gotten this far!" the Man known as Yunsung replied. He wore a long sleeve that went around his shoulders and connected into another sleeve it was tight and a greenish blue and leaved his abdomen revealed. He had a pair of ocean blue saggy pants and had fingerless gloves. His hair was fiery red and went up in spike. At his left hip: hung a scabbard, and sword. His eyes were intense and were a mix between crimson and hazel. SC2 2p

"Shut up! Hey wait theirs somebody coming from up the road" Talim was a short young girl, with big brown eyes and black raven hair tied in braided pig tails. Her skin was dark and she wore ribbons through out them and on her elbows and knees hung long red ribbons. She wore a bluish out fit a sleeveless tank top that revealed her belly button, and just above her breast hung a gold and red medallion imprinted upon is was a picture of a moon a sun. Her pants were saggy like Yunsungs' but were of a lighter shade. At the back of her belt: hung two tonfas. SC3 1p

"Ask them for directions" Yunsung told her calmly.

"Should I ask if they know anything about Soul Edge?" Talim replied.

"Sure it couldn't hurt" He replied coolly. The two travelers had already made their way to them and stood only about two yards away.

"Children get off the road" Ivy stated never stopping her mare, but slowing it to a trot.

"Children!" Yunsung yelled. "You better watch yourself lady" he pulled out his saber in an instant.

"Young child swords are not toys" Ivy stated coolly. Frederick and Talim sat quietly amused by this little spat.

"Shut up! I know that" he yelled.

"If you were so knowledgeable then you would know not to draw a weapon unless you intend to use it" She stated looking down at he with cold eyes.

"If you keep at it lady I'll shove this blade up your—"Talim's hand caught his mouth before he could finish the rest.

"Please excuse my worse half. But we seem to have gotten lost do you know the way to Germany" Talim asked. Frederick and Ivy looked at each other almost immediately.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to go to Germany?" Fredericks asked.

"Oh that what I was about to ask you. Have you ever heard of a sword called Soul Edge?" Talim's innocent eyes gazed at them.

"Soul Edge? Why would such and innocent child be looking for a sword" Frederick replied.

"Oh so you have heard of it. Me and Yunsung want to destroy it, we ran into a shard that poisoned a little boy and we healed him and since we found out it was because of Soul Edge me and Yunsung have been searching to destroy it—" Talim was stopped by Yunsung who pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't you think your telling them a bit too much, for all we know they could be agents of Soul Edge or something, keep your guard up" He stated in a dark cold whisper.

Meanwhile Frederick and Ivy where talking.

"What should we do, we can't possibly let them find Soul Edge they would perish before it's very sight much less in the hands of Nightmare" Ivy whispered.

"True, but that thing she said about healing that boy, lets find out more about that before we cast them aside." Frederick responded.

"You are not seriously considering letting them join us are you? Are you mad you know what Nightmare could do to them, honestly you can purge out your own personal vendetta but letting these innocent children get tangled into this is mad." Ivy stated.

"Wait let's find out about her healing powers, if she's anything short of impressive we shall send them on the road to Timbuktu, but if she is really capable of doing it then perhaps we should let her ride with us until things start to heat up" Frederick responded.

"Fine, but what about him I can't stand him and I but only known him for five minutes" Ivy glared at the red headed youth.

"We'll see if he plays a roll into this. If he doesn't we'll let him ride with us and you can through him out somewhere at night" Frederick said and the plan was set into action.

"Tell me young lady what was it that you said earlier about a boy that you healed and Soul Edge?" Frederick asked looking at her.

Talim pulled away from Yunsung giving her attention to Frederick. "Oh yes, their was a boy who had been infected by a large sum of dark energy from Soul Edge. I had to use my powers as a wind priestess in order for me to purify him. I would have failed had it not been for Yunsung" she stated honestly.

"Your eyes do not lie young one. My partner and I are also on a pilgrimage to Germany to face Soul Edge and its master." Frederick replied. Talim and Yunsungs eyes and mouth popped open. Needles to say Ivy was shocked as well.

"You do know that Soul Edge is evil don't you" Talim said.

"Worry not child for we wish to destroy it as you do" Ivy stated.

"Then since we seem to have the same objective can Yunsung and I join you?" Talim requested.

"Talim!" Yunsung yelled out.

"Certainly" Frederick responded.

"Yay!" Talim shouted with glee.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Frederick and this is my companion Isabella" Frederick looked at his partner who seemed quite upset.

"My names Talim and that Yunsung" Talim looked at him, "Hey Yun would you mind getting the bags" she said and he went off to get them.

"Since my horse is the heavier one Talim will ride with me" Frederick stated.

"Oh no, you can't possibly expect me to let that roach upon my horse" Ivy yelled.

And so they went on like this for a few hours until the sun had set and a few stars were out. They had made a small fire and Yunsung had been able to catch two rabbits. Talim was a bit shaken to see the dead animals and so the cooking and skinning duty was left to Frederick and Ivy. Frederick was able to skin the two in a few moments and Ivy had already cooked and seasoned the meat.

They sat around the fire a smooth thin stick of wood stabbed into the meat so that they ate it like a sort of shish kabob. Each of them ate pleasantly. Ivy had a lot of skill in culinary works, a trait no doubt teached to her as a child when she was wealthy.

"So why is it that you guys are hunting for Soul Edge?" Yunsung said as he took another bite.

"I would say for the same purposes you and Talim are searching to destroy it" Frederick responded coolly.

"It's getting late we should sleep now if we want an early start" Ivy cut the conversation short.

After finishing their small meal they did so, Talim slept nearest to the now put out fire. Yunsung slept next to her. Frederick was sitting and leaned up against a tree near by and Ivy slept a few yards away from him. Frederick was just about to enter a pleasant dream when he heard a noise in the bush.

He looked up and glanced at the others making sure it had not been one of them. Then he heard it again. He looked up to see where the noise originated; it had come from the direction where Ivy slept. Frederick moved silently trying to make as least noise a possible he turned around to the back of the tree where he was hidden from sight, and quickly made his way to the target. The night silhouetted the man, if it could be called a man. It was enormous and had fur and short but jagged horns and was moving at a slow pace as if it were wounded. Instinctively Frederick thought it to be some type of bear.

"Hey you bear come!" he yelled at it. The bear didn't seem to notice him. Frederick picked up a small pebble and hurled it at it. "Come on bear come after me" he shouted. The others had already begun to stir from the noise, and Talim was rubbing her eyes when she saw it and let out a loud screech, instantly Yunsung drew his saber.

"Yunsung put your blade down, this animal has caused us no harm and is far to large to be of use to us, let me handle it" Frederick put his hand out to him and motion for Yunsung to lower his saber.

The bear had turned around and was now facing Frederick, it was then that he noticed it was not a bear at all but in fact a man in a type of bear skin. The man was bloodied and bruised and had many gashes upon his form, and from what Frederick could make out a tip of an arrow was impaled into his thigh. "H-Help" the giant man let out as he collapsed onto the floor

The white giant awakened, his bruises and cut seemed to have been healed some how, the day was bright and the sun was shining upon his eyes nearly blinding him, he covered his eyes with his hand and looked around. On the floor next to him lay a little girl she was covered in blankets and had a damp cloth on her forehead. Next he saw a fiery headed man sitting on a little ledge that looked out in a small lake. And leaning upon a tree stood a woman dressed in blue uniform. He heard foot steps approaching.

From a dark part of a brush came out a blonde man wearing red and white colored clothing. In his hands were a basket of eggs. "Ah you've finally awakened" Frederick looked at the Giant man.

"Where am I?" the Giant responded Ivy and Yunsung had made their way to the pair.

"Your near the border of France, we found you last night a bloodied mess" Ivy stated.

"Huh?" the man looked about his body and he was completely healed save for a few thin cuts that were barely noticeable. "What happened to me? How did you heal me? Who are you people?" He yelled out getting up. He was tremendous larger than anyone remembered Ivy and Siegfried barely reached his shoulder.

"Calm down." Yunsung said a bit intimidated by the mans size.

"I'm Frederick, that woman there is Isabella, and that's Yunsung. That girl beside you, her names Talim she used some type of magic to heal your wounds. That why she's laying asleep now" Frederick pointed her out.

The large man placed his hands on his temples and rubbed them, when he noticed he wasn't wearing his armor like skin and his mace wasn't in sight. "Where are my things?" he stated.

"Your fur thing is drying by the fire" Yunsung pointed. He had washed it earlier Frederick had said that the smell of blood would attract other real live animals if they didn't wash it out. Of coarse Yunsung argued about having to be the one to do it, and had a rather large argument with Ivy over the matter but in the end seceded to doing it.

"And my mace?" He asked.

"I found it a few yards back from where we found you" Frederick went to a large tree and picked up the titanic weapon with ease, impressing even the large Giant "Now would you mind telling us your name and what happened to you?" Frederick asked and the others listened inventively.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" the Giant stated.

"Try us" Ivy said coolly.

"Very well, my name is Nathaniel Adams, you can call me Rock. I came to Europe from the New World; you see I've been hunting for a weapon named Soul Edge and its master Cervantes" he noticed a pale flush in Ivy's cheeks. "Eventually I made my way to a place in Germany. It was there that could sense the evil of Soul Edge and the great spirits guided me to destroy it" Frederick and Yunsung's eyes became focused and intense. "It was about three weeks ago that had made it to Soul Edge's lair. It was in a large Cathedral I had stopped about two hundred yards from it and called out Soul Edge and Cervantes. But When I looked upon its master it was not Cervantes that my eyes gazed upon but a being far worse than he. I thought he was going to face me in combat, but instead he sent out a horde of lizardmen by the thousands they came swords drawn at me. I killed as many as I could until I was overwhelmed." He stated and his breaths seemed to be longer and louder as if in climax. "Then thousands began to jump upon me biting, stabbing, scratching more and more they came. How I survived I do not know"

"When we found you, you had but only an inch of breath upon you. Had it not been for Talim you would certainly have died." Frederick said. It was then that Talim began to stir and started rubbing her eyes and got up to look at the four people before her.

A smile made it way onto her face. She leaped up and hugged the enormous man. He was caught by surprise by the burst of emotion from the little girl, but fond memories of his son crept back into his mind and he patted the girl on her shoulders. "You survived it worked. The winds didn't fail me thank the four stars." She stated embracing him tighter. She quickly let go and a small blush was on her face.

"Thank young one, had it not been for you my life on this Earth would have surely ended." He knelt down one knee and his head was at level with hers. "Thank you, comrades for all your help. But now my journey must continue." He placed the chained skin upon himself and pulled the makeshift hood over his ashy brown hair.

"Wait please can't you stay for breakfast?" Talim insisted.

"Well I highly doubt you all have enough to feed my appetite" Rock stated with a loud laugh.

"Please stay perhaps we could share some information about Soul Edge, you see we are also on a journey to destroy it and its master." Frederick said.

"Well now if you don't think I'd be intruding….sure thing" he said with a large smile.

Talim was sent with Rock and Yunsung to find any animal they might be able to cook, while Ivy and Frederick were left to make the fire. But Talim knew that with two experienced people like Ivy and Frederick it would be necessary for both to stay and make a fire and so she went with a smile thinking up a plan to get them together.

Frederick had already made the fire and Ivy and himself were sitting on a log at either end of it. "So what do you think about our new friend?" Frederick asked.

"He appears to be noble, if not un-informed. Once we gain his information we should leave" she replied.

"But that thing he mentioned about the armada of lizardmen perhaps it is true what do you suppose we do?" Frederick said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're afraid." Ivy looked at him.

"I fear nothing. But even so I am not a fool. Rushing in against an army of lizardmen is suicide. And nothing will be accomplished." Frederick replied.

"True. But does that mean that you wish to form an armada of your own?" Ivy stated.

"No. I don't wish for innocent blood to be spilled on my account." Frederick stated.

"But if you don't create an army we shall be over taken and thousands will perish with or without us." Ivy replied.

"Hmmm. What to do. Each day Nightmare gains more power and now he has an armada of lizardmen at his calling, all that's missing is for him to reunite the Schwartz Strom" Frederick said to no one in particular.

"Never say that again." Ivy responded.

"Tell me Ivy you seem to know more about Soul Edge than you're letting on. What is your secret?" Fredrick said his voice getting a little louder.

"I could say the same for you" she replied. Instantly both warriors drew their blade.

"You; are you an agent of Nightmare's" Frederick replied point the tip of his sword at her.

"No. Who are you where is it truly that you gained that sword of yours, are you a thief or a murderer" she pointed her own blade towards him.

"I am not who you presume me to be." He yelled out.

"Then let us remove that shroud that so ominously masks your face" She yelled out.

Both combatants charged each other, but Fredrick seemed to back out letting Ivy's blade collide with air, moving to the right and then punched her rib. She let out a gasp and a small stream of saliva escaped her lips. She swung her blade horizontally and managed to cut his vest. She quickly went for multiple stabs but he used the side of his sword as a makeshift shield. Ivy stabbed once more but this time Frederick pushed his sword guard breaking her and was able to send another fist into her ribs. She thrust her blade aiming it for his head, but he dodged it unknown to him that the sword had segmented and was coiling around his head and going for his neck. His hands quickly grabbed the whips-blade that had begun to recoil around and around his neck over and over like a snake. His hands pulled it as far from his neck as possible streams of blood poured out from them. Until finally he reached for his sword and he barely managed to lift it and place the flat on her shoulder so that the edge was pressing on her neck.

"Now my lady I would appreciate it if you release me" He put more force onto the hilt making the edge dig into her neck, letting out small beads of crimson.

"Not until you show me. Who you truly are" She yelled and the coils around Frederick's head began to tighten.

It was then that Yunsung, Rock, and Talim had made their way towards them. They had been cheering and laughing Talim had caught a few fish which Yunsung was carrying for her and on rocks shoulder laid a large deer. They saw the two warriors and instantly Talim and Yunsung's jaws dropped. Rock gently placed the beast on the floor and began to pace over to them.

"Hey what are you two doing we aren't suppose to be fighting each other" he said.

"Silence; Show me 'Frederick' show us who you really are." Ivy yelled.

"I am…. I am … I am Siegfried!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs. The coils around his neck instantly retracted and the shroud around his neck and face fell to the ground revealing his true face. His jaw was well defined and he had thin red lips. His nose was that of adulthood and his eyes seemed to shine brighter with the masque of his scarf. And from around his neck where his shroud once was, one could see Lockes of long golden blonde hair fall to the seams. His once spiky hair seemed to untangle and loosen and his scar seemed more noticeable.

The two warriors looked at one another their eyes gazing into the others, as if they were looking into the others very soul. The other didn't dare interrupt mostly because they didn't understand what in the world was going on. All was quiet for a long moment.

Finally both warriors dropped their weapons and ran towards each other embracing one another in a strong hug. A smile crept onto Talim's face and Yunsung couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Siegfried" Icy let out. "I thought you were dead" she said squeezing him ever tighter.

"For a moment I thought I would never truly know what it meant to be a live until I met you again in Paris." Frederick or Siegfried responded.

"Why? Why all of the cloak and dagger" she stated.

"I simply didn't wish to put you in danger once more" he stated his hand was laid on her head. And his right arm went around her waist resting just above her bosom. Her arm went under his each hand gripping his shoulders tightly. The two remained this way for what seemed to them an eternity.

The others moved back and decided it would be best to give them their space. And they went around the campsite to see if they would find anything.

The two old friends sat next to each other and began to talk about what had happened to them over the last time they had met. Ivy explained about the enigmatic man and the information she had gained upon Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. She explained how she had found out about her wicked father Cervantes, and his current doings. Siegfried explained about how he had returned to the form of Nightmare and how he had been freed, and his doings in Paris and the joining of the Musketeers.

"So of all the names in the world why did you call yourself Frederick?" Ivy questioned with a laugh.

"It was my fathers name" Siegfried replied, and his face became more solemn.

They had skinned and cooked the deer and fish and while they were talking decided it would be best to let the others know what was really going on but to keep Siegfried's former identity as the Azure Knight a secret.

The other had arrived and the sky was shining with a full moon and bright stars. Over diner Rock explained more detailed on his information about the army and Nightmares new agent a woman dressed in greed. Siegfried and Ivy explained to the rest of the group about Soul Edge and it Master as well as its origins.

Finally after a long diner and conversation the five warriors went to sleep, Talim leaned on Siegfried stallion form warmth and Ivy leaned on her own as well. Siegfried, Rock, and Yunsung where condemned to a sleep on the floor which Rock rather much enjoyed without the blankets.

Well that's it for that chapter. It actually went by pretty quick and it only took me two days to write. I hope you readers will like this one. But I think they've been having it pretty easy. Next chapter we're taking it up a notch.

**_Attention_**: That's all we're going to see of the Europe team for now. For the next few chapters we'll be with team Asia. 

Chapter Preview: Kilik's point of view Xianghua, Seung Mina, and I are headed west toward Germany. But along the way we keep on meeting huge groups of Ninja warriors. And who is that Samurai?


End file.
